enstargatefandomcom-20200214-history
Anubis
| race= Half-ascended Goa'uld | gender= Asexual (male personality)| born=| died=| rank= System Lord| home planet= Unknown| allegiances= Himself | appearances= Anubis - List of Appearances | actor= David Palffy, Dean Aylesworth, Rik Kiviaho, George Dzundza, Gavin Hood |}} Anubis was the most powerful and dangerous Goa'uld in history. Once a powerful System Lord, Anubis was banished by Ra and the others because his actions were deemed unspeakable, even among the Goa'uld. He was believed destroyed, but managed to escape and trick Oma Desala into helping him to ascend. The Ancients did not want the Goa'uld to join them on the higher planes of existence, and forced him into a state between mortal existence and ascension. Because of his knowledge of the Ancients, Anubis amassed unimaginable advanced technologies, gathering strength for hundreds of years before returning to take his revenge upon the System Lords and dominate the galaxy. Biography Early history .]] Long ago, Anubis first arose as a warlord in the service of Apep. His victories earned the praise and respect of Apep, but earned the jealousy of his fellow underlords. However, Anubis' ambition was even greater. Exposing Apep to the unstable effects of the Ancient healing device, Anubis learned of valuable Ancient weapons: the Eyes of the Goa'uld, six jewels used to power a planet destroying weapon. Eventually, he felt his position was so secure that he murdered Apep, removing the symbiote from his host and devouring Apep before the others, and declared himself Emperor of the Goa'uld. Anubis, however, had seriously underestimated the followers of Apep and the power of the rival underlords. Ra was able to rally the others in Apep's name, and in a three hundred year civil war, defeated Anubis. Ra emerged as the new ruler of the Goa'uld Empire, and Anubis was banished. The superweapon was destroyed, and Ra redistributed the eyes among himself, Apophis, Osiris, Setesh, and Tiamat. Thousands of years later, Anubis reemerged, and offered to destroy the Asgard in return for the leadership of the System Lords. A furious Ra waged another war against him, but Anubis was able to survive. Ascension thumb|Anubis in his partially ascended form. Following his final defeat at the hands of Ra, the System Lords attempted to murder Anubis. During this time Anubis had found some Ancient research on ascension. Wanting to pursue ascension without having to worry about the System Lords, he allowed them to believe that he was finally dead. Anubis traveled to Kheb and underwent the tests of the rogue Ancient Oma Desala. After Anubis passed the tests and deceived her, Oma concluded that Anubis was worthy of ascension. However, once she had begun the ascension process, she realized how truly evil Anubis was. By then, it was too late. Oma was unable to descend Anubis on her own, so the Others were forced to do so, but only in a partial manner to punish Oma. This was because they had become frustrated with Oma's breaking of the rule of non-interference. As a punishment to Oma Desala, the Others allowed Anubis to use any knowledge he could have gained as a Goa'uld. However, they did take some of the knowledge he had obtained while ascended, such as the location of Atlantis and the location of the Sangraal, Daniel also lacked this knowledge, so its possible they had hidden a variety of things from anyone else who ascended. Physically, Anubis remained some form of energy, and wore a personal forcefield to keep his form intact, probably to allow him to appear on our plane without using any of his powers or taking a human host. It appears like the liquid-like event horizon of the Stargate, akin to the Ancient's technology. 2001 After the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, Anubis began to make his presence felt among the Goa'uld again. He brought in many underlords to serve him, such as discredited Goa'ulds like Osiris and Thoth, and newer Goa'ulds such as Zipacna and Tanith. He used his advanced shield technology to force the Tollans into providing new Phase-shifting weapon for him so he could bomb Stargate Command, but the Tollan Narim destroyed them, causing Anubis to devastate Tollana. Sometime during, before or after this, Anubis attempted to create an advanced human with his own replicated pre-ascension DNA, calling him Khalek. Possessing highly evolved powers and the genetic knowledge of Anubis, it has been theorized that Khalek was either meant to be a new form of soldier or, due to his being angry at the half existence the Others had trapped him in, Anubis sought to fully ascend Khalek through evolution, which the Others wouldn't interfere in, and the result would be an army of ascended beings to destroy the ancients. 2002 When the High Council of System Lords met, Anubis sent Osiris to them as his emissary, demanding to be restored to his former position of System Lord. Despite the objections of Lord Yu, Anubis was restored to the rank of System Lord after promising to destroy Earth with a Naquadah asteroid. At the same time, Anubis ordered Zipacna to launch an attack on Revanna, having forcibly extracted the information from a Tok'ra operative, seeking the symbiote poison. This objective failed, but resulted in wiping out virtually all the Tok'ra on the base. Finally, Anubis felt secure enough to challenge the Asgard. His shields and modifications to Staff cannons allowed him to fight the Asgard, but only in strictly limited numbers, and with the element of surprise on his side. In this manner he succeded in capturing the commander of the ship sent to stop him, Thor. Using a Mind probe, Anubis became determined to find out all of the Asgard's secrets. .]]But SG-1 rescued him and three arriving O'Neill-class ships forced him to retreat. But not before Anubis gained knowledge of Asgard transporter and hologram technology. Overconfident, he was convinced he no longer needed to fear them. Anubis used a Stargate destroyer in an attempt to destroy Earth. He appeared to Stargate Command as a hologram, pronouncing their doom. But Colonel Jack O'Neill used the prototype X-302 to transport the Beta Gate into space and simultaneously, the attacking weapon was also destroyed by Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Rya'c. 2003 in battle]] Fearing the reprisals of the System Lords, Anubis built a new mothership carrying a powerful superweapon. He traveled to Abydos to obtain the Eye of Ra, one of the remaining Eyes he had yet to collect. SG-1 found the artifact before he could claim it. An Ascended Daniel Jackson bargained with Anubis for the Eye in exchange for Abydos' safety, mainly because the System Lords have him cornered. But once the Goa'uld received his prize, his vessel single-handedly destroyed an entire fleet of System Lord Ha'taks with the combined powers of the Eyes. He then planned to annihilate Abydos, knowing that Jackson would try to stop him and Oma Desala would interfere, preventing Daniel's actions. Without resistance, he destroyed the planet, but not before its population ascended, also with the help of Oma. Months later, SG-1, with the help of a de-ascended Dr. Daniel Jackson, plotted to destroy Anubis' mothership. Jackson and Jonas Quinn located a critical weakness while Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter used an F-302 to bypass its shields and destroyed his superweapon, allowing the System Lords to destroy the about the progress of his superweapon and the Naquadria.]]vessel. Unfortunately, only half of the plan was completed, for Yu, due to age-induced senility, called off the attack. Anubis, despite his loss, gained a new prize in the form of a captured Jonas. He used his mind probe on Jonas and learned the location of his homeworld Langara and its Naquadria deposits. With his ship appearing over the capital Kelownan city, Anubis took control of the planet and began to strip it for Naquadria to rebuild his planet destroyer. But his research proved insufficient, for Naquadria proved too unstable for his Lieutenant to compensate. His Jaffa managed to locate some Data Crystals containing research on the mineral that would have allowed him to use the Naquadria but it was retrieved by SG-1. Worse for him, the United Alliance of System Lords, under Ba'al's command, destroyed his ship, forcing him to flee in his escape pod. Sensing the threats of the Jaffa Rebellion, Anubis began researching a way to create a new foot-soldier. Using the technology of the Ancient healing device and Jonas Quinn's memories of Egeria, Anubis engineered an army of nearly unstoppable Kull warriors, possessed by blank slate Goa'uld symbiotes birthed from a queen aligned with Anubis. The Kull warriors were far superior to the Jaffa, and Anubis quickly regained much lost ground, enabling him to take down many minor Goa'uld including Ramius and Tilgath and absorb their Jaffa armies into his own. SG-1 and Jacob Carter infiltrated his base on Tartarus and killed his queen and Thoth which slowed down his ability to create more warriors. 2004 When he learned of an Ancients' Repository of knowledge on P3X-439, he sent a force to secure it. However, Colonel Jack O'Neill managed to download the knowledge into his mind before destroying it. Believing the Tau'ri possessed Ancient technology and the location of the Lost City of the Ancients, he attacked Earth with his fleet. He appeared in the White House to the President Henry Hayes, demanding his surrender. Hayes was not intimidated, and promised a fight to the bitter end. Anubis later tried to trick SG-1 into thinking he got to the Antarctic outpost first, but O'Neill, with the Ancient knowledge, easily saw through the illusion. Anubis was apparently destroyed by the Drone weapons that SG-1 found in the outpost buried under the ice of Antarctica. body.]] However, his formless essence survived the explosion of his mothership. He hitched a ride on the International Space Station, possessing the body of Cosmonaut Anatole Konstantinov and returning to Earth. He then left Konstantinov and entered Colonel Alexi Vaselov, who was leaving for Stargate Command. On at the SGC, he attempted to convince Brigadier General Jack O'Neill to allow him to go through the Stargate but failed. He then left Vaselov for Dr. Daniel Jackson who was preparing to go off-world. He was stopped by O'Neill as they believed a contagion was responsible for Vaselov's illness. He then used Daniel to take a person hostage and force them to open the Gate. He was shot in the arm by O'Neill and with a Zat'nik'tel by Teal'c. While Daniel was in the infirmary, he left him for Lt. Evans and then left her for Airman Malcolm McCaffrey. In McCaffrey, he made another attempt to use the Gate and was again shot with a Zat. He left McCaffrey and fled. When the SGC went into a three section lockdown, he entered Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and wrote a program to unlock the blast doors and dial the Gate remotely. He was forced to leave Carter and eventually enter O'Neill. He then used O'Neill to order Major Kearney to help him arm the self-destruct. He made his way to the Embarkation room but was attacked by Vaselov who convinced him to take his body instead. Fortunately, Carter was able to reprogram his dialing program and send him to KS7-535. 2005 ]] It is unknown how Anubis escaped from the frozen planet he was sent to however he was revealed to be the master behind Ba'al's rise to power. When the Replicators began their invasion of the Milky Way, Anubis ordered his fleet to attack them head on, allowing the Replicators to acquire materials. When the Rebel Jaffa took Dakara, Anubis ordered Ba'al to take the fleet to reclaim the planet at all costs. Knowing that Anubis intended to use the superweapon on Dakara to destroy all life in the Milky Way galaxy, Ba'al worked with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Jacob Carter to modify the weapon to destroy the Replicators. Undaunted, Anubis took the remaining Kull warriors in an attempt to carry out his plan. He devised a trap to draw the fleet the Free Jaffa Nation had assembled after the Battle of Dakara. Bra'tac and Teal'c proposed that they unify the Jaffa by attacking Tartarus, Anubis' stronghold and the planet where he was manufacturing the Kull warriors. However, Anubis had already abandoned the planet, and his army that was led by Ba'al began an assault on Dakara. When he entered a midpoint between ascension and human existence to mock Oma Desala, he found Dr. Daniel Jackson, also at the midway point following his near-death in his confrontation with Replicator Carter. He took the persona of Jim, a fat and abrasive patron in the Astral Diner, mocking Oma and subtly pointing Jackson in the direction of Oma as the cause of Anubis' ascension. When Jackson realized that Jim was Anubis, he attempted to attack the System Lord, but was unable to do so as he had no actual power at this point. By this point, the Kull warriors had secured control of Dakara, and Anubis was in place to destroy life in the Milky Way. However, he was stopped by Oma Desala. Inspired by Daniel's actions, Oma engaged Anubis in eternal struggle. Neither one can win, which prevents Oma from helping others to ascend, but Anubis would be forced to concentrate on fighting her back, also preventing him from ever harming the galaxy again. It was the only time the Others reacted to anything happening in the Astral Diner. Personality Ruthless and unforgiving, Anubis is hellbent on gaining control of the entire galaxy, even if it means going up against his enemies. He also expects very high loyalty and success from his warriors and promptly orders anyone who has failed to be executed as a warning to others. Alternate timelines *''Though Anubis never appeared in an alternate timeline, it can still be assumed that Ba'al somehow defeated him because he gained possession of Anubis' mothership and halted his rise to power. The most logical conclusion is that Ba'al, knowing the future events to come, found a way to kill Anubis before he could meet Oma Desala and ascend. '' Notable actions *Anubis is the only major Goa'uld not to be shown using a Kara kesh. *He is the only concurrent antagonist not to be killed other than Adria; both were ascended beings. Behind the scenes *David Palffy previously played Sokar in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Jolinar's Memories" and "The Devil You Know". This lead to some confusion among fans when David's name appeared in the credits for "Revelations". Gallery image:Anubis mask.JPG|Anubis wore a shield to keep his form intact. File:Stargate-anubis-1.gif|Anubis witnesses his fleets destruction. File:ANubisAcne.jpg|Anubis' temporary host body. External links * * * * Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords Category: Recurring SG-1 characters Category:Ascended beings